Hero From The Heart
by Eli Black Malfoy de Lannister
Summary: Voldemort opted for Longbottom, Alice and Frank died trying to save their baby and the poor Neville was raised by its grandmother and as a hero in the magic community. What will happen when Voldemort returns? Who will turn out to be the hero?
1. Chapter I The Elect

**_HERO FROM THE HEART_**

_(For: Elizabeth Black Malfoy)_

Voldemort preferred to attack the Longbottoms, Alice and Frank died trying to save their baby and the poor Neville was raised by his grandparents and as a hero in the magic community. What will it happen when Voldemort returns? Who will turn out to be the hero?

**_CHAPTER I_**

_The Elect_

_Lancashire, September 1st 1994. _

The morning lukewarm sunbeams, the soft song of the birds and the fresh autumn breeze blowing among the branches of the trees, it is a new day in the depths of the Bowland's forest. In a clearing of the forest which this covered with the first autumn leaves is a beautiful elegant house, despite of not being very big attests to have harbored several generations of oneself family, skirted by pretty gardens that get lost among the forest and with a roomy entrance, there is Longbotton's Manor. It remains like for decades, hidden of the curious looks of muggles and magicians, and protected by the tranquility of the forest. Their stone walls and columns of refined marble to the Greek style together with their enormous windows that go from the roof to the floor, give testimony of the importance of the magicians that live there. Its gardens count the infinity of banquets of those that have been witness for thirteen years.

In the superior floor a balcony stands out in the facade, it is the only room with a balcony that looks toward the front of the house, the enormous door that gives toward the balcony this closed one and its magnificent curtains green emerald are draw to allow to the small prince that sleeps in that special room to sleep until late, that is because for thirteen years, Neville Longbottom, the one boy-that-lived is been a spoilt youth, for their grandparents and for the whole international magic community, not only to be the liberator of the magic world but also for the tragic price that had to pay since he was only a baby, without having election.

It is early in the Longbottom's house but the servitude has already begun with its daily tasks, quavering of the birds accompanies the busy domestic elves in its tasks of pruning the garden. This way it begins another day, another school year, while a blond fourteen year-old young boy lies in his bed collapsed in a serene dream, with the forehead marked by a curious scar which is guilty of his darkest and most hide hardships which rest in the deepest in his heart and also the reason of his fame, his success and the culprit of his wealth. Ironically, to have defeated "The Dark Lord" has been the most tragic thing and the most brilliant thing he has made in their life, although in fact he doesn't remember it, it is a curious and cruel dichotomy of which has always tried to take out the best profit. For the fact of having been orphan he has been much spoiler than all the children that he knows and their fame has given him the opportunity to create a great business, the business of Neville Longbottom marks registered, his emporium goes from T-shirt with its face in them, books about his life and his family, interviews, events, energy drinks, in fact Neville is the most famous figure in the magic world. The fact that he doesn't know what it really happened that night it is completely irrelevant.

The little Neville like his grandmother tells him, always got up after 9 am and that didn't change although it was September 1st, accustomed to never make any domestic task, his small elf, an easily frightened and clumsy creature, called Alf, was who prepared, from very early all that must take in his trunk. And to enlist their frog Trevor new mansion swamp, which was not more than a great box of glass of the size of a cage, which had a charm that recreated their natural atmosphere a swamp of clear waters which maintained their ideal temperature every day of the year. The peace that is breathed in that room at that hour is so dense that it doesn't seem normal, suddenly a great roar runs off with like an explosion breaking the tranquility, Alf has just allowed to fall a glass sphere, waking up immediately, to its irascible master.

The small Neville - as their grandmother usually calls him - always got up after of the 9 am and that didn't change not even because it was the first of September. His small elf - an easily frightened and clumsy creature, called Alf – he was who always prepared all that must take in his trunk because Nev is accustomed to never to make anything, not even to enlist its frog, Trevor, in its new mansion swamp which was not more than a great box of glass of the size of a cage with a charm that recreated the natural atmosphere of a swamp which maintained its ideal temperature every day of the year.

The peace that was breathed in that room at that hour was so dense that it didn't seem normal, suddenly a great roar runs off with like an explosion breaking the tranquility, Alf has just allowed to fall a glass sphere, waking up immediately, to his irascible master.

"What rays do you think you're doing?" the sweet Nev screams with sour look on his face, he always hated to be wakened up, that made him remember the worst in its life.

"Alf is so sorry, my master; Alf didn't want to perturb the master's sleep... – he says helpfully while makes a reverence in which their nose arrives until the floor.

"But you did it, get out of my presence, I don't want to see you." – He answers in bad ways the Elect.

"But Sir, Alf doesn't finish of..." But Alf could not finish speaking because his master had gotten up of the bed with a threatening look in his face.

"I said get out!" - Neville screams beside himself.

Completely terrified and knowing what can be capable his master when he is in a bad mood Alf disappeared in a dry "plof" without, at least, think it for two seconds. When he was alone, Neville tried to be calmed thoroughly breathing some three times with his closed eyes, then he opened them slowly and looked at its magnificent room. The walls were high, colored with green and silver fringes, in the wall hung the poster of the Slytherin's team for the last year and in the center of it, there he was. This would be their second year as captain of his house's team and - the same as the last year – his grandfather would take charge that they were made publicity, not alone in Hogwarts but also in all the newspapers and magazines around the magic world. Their grandfather loved to administer the Neville Longbottom's emporium. Beside him, in the poster was Draco Malfoy his best friend and the searcher of the team, much less hefty that him but quite athletic and similar of high, also blond but of a much clearer and more silver tone than Neville's and with that distinguished-looking - which cannot be learned - that can only be inherited by blood and which differentiated them.

Embedded in the front wall a gray marble fireplace and above it a shelf in which there are only three pictures, the only three pictures of their private life that have never become public and which any newspaper would pay millions of galleons to have them. In the first picture is Neville when was only a baby with his parents and he is smiling and his parents making him cajoleries. In the other one - a little bigger than the previous one - he appears with about six years old and beside him a little girl of long blond hair which fall as cascades to their sides and with a necklace of corks around her neck, to the bottom of the picture this the forest and the little Neville is helding out a small carnation to the girl who already has the head full with all the flowers that he has given to her. And in the last one, there are he and his friend Draco Malfoy at their first year in Hogwarts. Since their first year they became inseparable, they have already seen each other but however they had never crossed more than three words when being in the same house, to be roommates and also to share the same passion for the Quidditch, the bonds arose.

The Remembrall that his grandmother gives him when he began his first year in Hogwarts, was on the unpolluted white carpet, in pieces; that should have been what cause the roar that woke up him, with a displeasure grimace, he got close to the pieces of the object was reduces, crouched down and took one of the pieces:

"That damned and clumsy elf" He mumbled, raised his head, looked to the surroundings, touched the pockets of his pyjamas and then with a click of his tongue, exclaimed "Alf come here, disgusting elf".

"Yes, Master" the elf said after appearing immediately and while he was doing a reverence.

"Where did you hide my wand?" the blonde asked.

"Alf didn't hide it Master, it is beside the clothes which is bent in his desk, Alf planned to pack it in your trunk.

"For what? Don't you see that should take it with me, in my pocket?"

"But remember what your Grandmother said after what happened the last time…"

"Shhh, Do not mention it again. And be careful to not tell anything to grandmother, because if it happened, it surely, will be very bad for your safety. Is it clear, Alf?"

"Of course, my Master. It's clear as water" The elf said and made an enormous smile.

"Now go away. I'll finish packing because you cannot make it, without causing a disaster"

The elf disappeared and Neville took his wand and with a simple murmur repair the broken Remembrall and finished packing with magic too, been friend of the Minister had its benefits, just his friend Draco knew about his freedom in the use of the magic, thanks to it, they had done lots of deeds. While he remembered the most recent an evil smile draws in his face but his memories were interrupted by his grandmother.

Augusta Longbottom stopped in the threshold of her grandson's room more outlandish than never completely dressed in dark blue with an black fur overall, her pointed top hat which had a hawk dissected in a side and with a severe expression in the face, looked at her grandson he was so similar to his father when he was his age but his face was unfathomable. His grandmother had always spoil him by giving him all that he had wanted and allowing him to make whatever he wanted the etiquette's norms and good manners, but she had never demonstrated him affection with caresses or hugs, the biggest samples of her appreciation was the flatteries that frequently she lavished him, when he carried out some of his feats in the Quidditch or when she told him that he looked exactly like his father used to.

But for the expression of her face Neville could infer that she didn't plan to praise him this time, but he didn't have enough time to discern the thoughts that already furrowed its grandmother's mind, because the woman I spoke:

"Oh! Nev, what are you doing? Aren't you ready for the breakfast, yet? Finish immediately packing and get down for breakfast, I don't believe that The Hogwarts' Express Train is going to waits for you once again."

"Right away, grandmother, I was picking up the disaster that Alf made" he responded quickly, like a boy that has just been close to be catch playing because in some way it was what happened. He added - I have told you, that elf is already senile.

"Stops complain for littleness and get down soon" She said with a look that didn't admit any answer.

"Yes, madam" I answered Neville with weary voice.

His grandmother left for the corridor and when she got loose of his sight he could breath with calm, it had been close to be catch making magic at home. After that, he ran to the bathroom of his room to take a shower, his grandmother was right The Hogwarts' Express Train would not wait for him twice, and it was already late, even for "The Elect."

His bathroom was big the predominant color remain been green and the taps had form of snakes, his fascination for the reptiles was not a secret for anybody. His favorite ones was the snakes but it was the only thing that had been denied to him since he was a little boy, his grandmother alleged that they were very dangerous for a little boy and also that in the school only accepted rats, owls or toads, for that reason he chose Trevor, his frog when his uncle Algie took him to the Diagon's alley to picked his birthday's gift. Although, it was not a snake at least it was reptilian. His frog was his most faithful company, he went to everywhere with it even sometimes he feels that it understand him without saying a word and that was something that somebody as narrow minded as Neville thanked, he had never been good to explain his feelings.

There he was in front of the mirror -admiring himself- when Neville notices that if he was not famous and had not that scar in his forehead, he would go totally unnoticed. He was not precisely handsome, in fact, the handsome one had always been Draco by the other hand his looks was very common, he had blond hair as the wheat, brown eyes and not particularly perfect white skin. Moreover, he always had the tendency to be chubby-faced which he blame to his grandmother' sister, Enid, uncontrollable tendency of squeezing his cheeks, he had always hate that but despite these damages he was the leader, "The Elect". But he was no longer a little boy, it could be said that he was already almost mature he was high and hefty (thanks to all the sports that its grandfather had forced him to practice) a little clumsy sometimes (mainly with the hands) and he lacked that grace of elegance that admired in Draco but all those defects were overshadowed for his immense fame, his great self esteem and his swollen account bank.

After admired himself long while in front of the mirror and after a quick shower, he left the bathroom, dressed with one of his new blue very elegant tunics which enhanced the width of his shoulders, combed his hair to the back as his grandmother liked it - as his father used to do-, closed his trunk and after hiding his wand in a pleat of the tunic got down to the dining room.

His room was in the third floor of the house and it was the only room of the whole floor, beside its room there was a great living room and after that the hothouse which had an immense glass dome and was the place where his grandmother passed most of the time, there she cultivated all type of ornamental plants and it had a beautiful view of the forest and the gardens of the house, Neville also enjoyed pass the day in there taking care of the plants, the Herbología was one of its secret passions. He also seemed it as a very good place to read and to be alone when the ghosts of his past invaded him and when he wondered how the things would be if his parents had not died and if he was not "The Elect".

He knew what everybody knew about the prophecy: _"The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches ... born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies__"_However, when he had 8 years old and had slipped away to the kitchens at night, he listen a conversation between his grandparents in which they mentioned another possible elect but when he had been about to know his name the fool of Alf got his attention in a high voice tone, alerting his grandparents about his presence. So, he never knew who was and when he asked his grandmother about it she played down importance to the matter and told him that it was just stories and rumors without foundation, "tall stories" as she call them.

When Neville arrived to the ground floor which faces to the hall, a magnificent space of double height with his relatives' many squares, The Longbotton's Dynasty like as he liked to call it. The floors were made of polished and brilliant marble that seemed mirrors, the stairway descended in a curved giving it the appearance of sober elegance to the room, at the end of the stairway by right a great visitor's living room and at the right side there was the main dining room and at the bottom of the hall an oak's solid door with a red varnish lead to his grandfather's study where he passed most of the time and from where he directed all the publicity of "The Elect."

Neville hurried up to go to the dining room where his grandparents were already, his grandfather - as always- reading "The Quibbler" and his grandmother preparing him the coffee with two of sugar and a quarter of cream; it was their morning's routine, it seemed as any other ordinary day. The dining room was big room with great windows that face to a side of the house and at the bottom a great marble fireplaces, very similar the one that was in Neville's the room but above it, in the superior shelf had some souvenirs of the family's trips, one of the time they went to visit the Ruins of Babylon, the Pyramids of Egypt and one in the statue of The Freedom's Statue. Neville had a seat without saying a word and his grandmother gave him a reprobate look, then immediately as he has sat down on a tack he said:

"Good morning"

"Hello son. How do you feel for the new year?" His grandfather said with his accustomed cheerful and enthusiast tone.

"Fine, I suppose" Neville answered not very convinced, since his sleep was interrupted so abruptly that morning he had not felt in a good mood; without any explanation he felt irritated.

"Of course, this year promises to be very interesting" said his grandfather in the same tone but a little more thoughtful this time.

Neville remembered the last time he heard his grandfather say those words with exactly that tone and that time the things didn't ended up well for him, it was not a long time ago, it was at the beginning of the last vacations when his grandfather arrived with very good news, they would go to the World cup of Quidditch even so they had tickets for all the matches with royals boxes' seats.

Flashback

Neville was euphoric, the Quidditch was his favorite thing in the whole world, he began to pack the cases with a week of anticipation in order to do not forget anything and two days before their leaving at eight in the morning, which was a very early hour for "The Elect", he received a black and elegant owl with a haughty look -he knew it- thousands of times it had brought him gifts and letters was one of the owls of the Malfoy's house, as almost everything that this family owns, emanated manners worthy of the royalty; in fact, that owl in particular was Draco's favorite one. Its insistent pecking on window on his bedroom's window interrupted his sleep.

So, he went to the windows and took the letter, as he supposed it the letter belonged to his friend, informing him that he would also go to the World Cup and that he already knew that he would go too, because the newspaper had pointed out him as the official inauguration's speaker. When he readied these words Neville gave a loudly scream and had to sit down to cope with the impression. Inauguration's Speaker? Since when was he a circus attraction? And still worse, he had not prepared any speech.

This time his grandfather really had exceeded in his desire to exploit him as a public figure. With that last thought in mind and with the firm determination of face him up for the first time in his life took a shower, dressed himself as fast as he could and I got down to the dining room. His grandfather was sat down in the head of the enormous rectangular table of the dining room; as always, he was reading his favorite newspaper: "The Quibbler". Neville's abrupt entrance doesn't go unnoticed for his grandfather neither his grandmother who looked at him surprised. His grandmother was the first one in being recomposed of the impression, she told him with sweet tone:

"Darling, are you well? It is very early for your breakfast. Did you have fallen of the bed?"

"Good morning, grandmother! And no, I didn't exactly fall of the bed; but it is almost as if it has been so. I have just found out that I will give an inauguration's speech in front of the whole magic community. A speech I don't know anything about." He said while their voice tone ascended until it almost becoming an undecipherable scream.

The surprise in the face of Augusta showed its ignorance regarding the topic, and now both looked at Franklin Longbottom with an interrogation sign in their faces.

"Oh, come on! Isn't it brilliant?" I exclaim Mr. Longbottom with his face overflowing of emotion.

"You've gone too far this time, Frank."

"It is nothing to write home about, it would not be the first time that you show up in public, the speech is also written already and if you forget it you will have a prompter in front of you, so you could just read" - his conciliatory grandfather said.

"Well, I don't know" a hesitant Neville said "I don't know."

"I remember that your father had the gift of speech" his grandmother remembered while her eyes filled with a fog of her tears that she never shed; she mentioned her deceased son while she looked at his memory in her grandson's eyes, his son's son, the remembrance that his adored Frankie left in the world before he passed away. Although there was also much of their mother in him, according to what some people had told him, his grandmother and nobody of his family mentioned his mother, Alice, but not even by mistake.

"Good, you know that speak in public is not one of my favorite things in the world; perhaps I have inherited it by my mother's side." He said a little irritated for the unfairly form in which they was trying to manipulate him, with his deceased father's memory, was as if the whole time he lived under its shade, it could end up being exhausting.

"If there is something we must admit, none of your parents were cowardly, so I don't doubt that you are able to do this simple task which also would be very good for your image" Promptly added his grandfather with a smile and stopping his wife to say something against the deceased's Alice memory. "Moreover, everybody is already waiting to see you there"

"Ok, I'll do it but next time that you plan to make something on behalf of my image, I'd love, you to ask me about it before" Resigned Neville said. Once again as always he finished giving up to his grandparent's desire and following his orders.

"Of course, this year promises to be very interesting." He said with all cheerful one but something pensive.

"This year?" Neville said with caution

"Good, now that everything is clear, let's go to have breakfast. Nev, would you mind to have a seat?" his Grandmother said with her usual cheerful-educated tone and avoiding, this way, the confrontation that seems to come.

Neville got close parsimony to his seat just as a robot, he didn't have any appetite. The news hits him in the liver, even after its grandparents finished their breakfast he had not eaten neither a slice of bread, to reluctantly he took some fruit when its grandmother gave him a severe look, the conversation was controlled by their grandparents who discussed the generously that the ministry had been in the organization of the World Games of Quidditch.

"Remind me to invite Bertha after the games" Franklin Longbottom said in casual tone. And he added "she was who help me to plan all your presentation in the inauguration" he said while it winked an eye to Neville.

"That woman is a disaster! She is able to destroy the house before the dessert." Their grandmother exclaimed a little confused.

Their grandparents continued discussing on the defects of Bertha Jorkins but he no longer paid attention, he was sunk in his thoughts when, suddenly, he remembered that Draco's owl should still be waiting his answer, he rose immediately and excused himself by saying that he should go to the bathroom and ran to his hideout, his room.

When he arrived the elegant black owl looked at him as if it was indignant for his delay. Neville ignores it while he sat down in its table and began to write in a parchment piece when he finished, he bend it and put it in one of its official envelopes with his stamp and a magic inviolable insurance that his grandfather had given him the last Christmas, there weren't any secret in the letter but Draco would think it so, he'd love to play him those jokes like; because he knew that it bothered him, it was an implicit form to say him that he (Neville) was an much more important character. He wrote an alone short note confirming him that they would meet in the World Cup and promising that there he would give him more details.

End of the Flash Back

Definitively those words could not mean anything good for him but at the moment Neville play down the importance to his grandparents and all that they have to say and focus on his breakfast, being satisfied with the idea that in few hours he would be no longer low their surveillance the whole time and it could relax himself and to be himself, the prince of Slytherin, "The Elect."


	2. Chapter II The Red Gang

**Disclaimer: First of all, I want to explain that I don't own any of the Harry Potter's characters and his world. In second, I'd like to thanks to all the people who put the story on alerts, you are the reason why I'm translating this story, but I would like better if you could leave me a review. I am specifically very grateful to:  
**

**mwinter1**

**Cassiopeia Potter**

* * *

_**CHAPTER II**_

"_The Red Gang"_

_Godric's Hollow, September __1__st__, 1994_

Early in the morning, the fresh autumn breeze blew as a happy melody getting in and out of each house at a village in a hollow located between Bristol and Exmood, comforting its residents. It was a nicely day, the clear sky and the green meadows which would seem to scream and dance at the time of the wind's melody, inspire hope and happiness. That was the Godric's Hollow, a small village at about thirty hoses. Remember for been the place where the Famous Godric Gryffindor was born and supposedly founded by one of the Peverells, it still was a lots of witches and magicians' home, among them, the Potters.

At the end of the main street, almost at the end of the village, there´s where the Potters lived. The head of the family, James Potter was the Aurors' Department Director of the Ministry of magic and his adorable wife, Lily, owned and managed a lucrative potions' factory which was famous for its hair treatments. When she wasn't in the office was in the basement of her house developing new potions, except in the summer, this time was completely for her family. Her house was full with their family travels particularly this year they went to the Quidditch world cup. Although she had never played it, she liked; it was something reasonable since she is been living with two Quidditchmaniacs. In deep, for Lily her family was her life and although she enjoys her job her family was always first.

That sped day was one of the busiest days in the potter's residence. They would have to be at King's Cross before eleven o'clock. Lily was preparing the breakfast while her husband was reading the newspaper, _"The Daily Prophet"_, contrary to the majority of the magic community who used to read _"The Quibbler"_, James Potter prefer to read _"The Daily Prophet"_, according to him the other paper were yellow press, although, the real reason was that James is a man of habits who loves to recalls other time when he was young and was still at Hogwarts, at home his farther used to read _"The Daily Prophet"_ too, in that time it was the best newspaper but it had been displace by a gossip's tabloid. There he was remembering other time when the sweet and tuneful voice of his wife takes him to the reality:

"Is there any interesting news, honey?" - asked the red-haired with her accustom smile.

"Not really, most of them are about today's security deployment to protect and escort _'The Elect' _to the _"King's Cross Station"_. The other half is just politics rumors that went out around The Ministry of Magic, which are just a few, compeers to the ones, I and rest of people who work in there, know."- Said James with letdown.

"Well, I suppose everybody is so scare with what happened in the world cup that they prefer to ignore it" – she remarked.

"It isn't the wisest decision" – James stated a little upset - "Anyway, today is going to be a long day, we need to get two hours earlier to coordinate the security in the station for the arrival of _'His Majesty'_, I mean, _'The Elect'_. – James said with an ironic tone.

"When you talk like that remembers me when you were a Marauder. He is the son of Frank and Alice, remember? – Lily playfully said.

"It doesn't make him less annoying, he's an immature and fussy brat, and if his father was still alive he will ashamed of him. Maybe it isn't that bad he is dead, in that way, he can't know what his parents had done with his son."- Said while he sipped his coffee. - "I bet you that if the things were been different…"

"If things were been different, we'll be dead and our love Harry will be with my parents or even with _"Tuney"_ and her family". - said Lily, very worried.

"Ooh, darling! Don't even mention it, I'm eating here. - answered James with a disgusting face.

"That's for you to learn to appreciate, what we have" – replayed her wife in a maternal tone. - "I can't imagine that Harry suffering all that little kid had suffer" – sadly mentioned the red-haired.

"Ooh, yeah! It must be traumatic; luxury car, five stars hotels, fame and money, all that just for been born; it's simply horrific. The poor Nev must be a martyr." – Said in a sarcastic way and then, he added: "Anyhow, I'm sure, that our Harry would make a much more honorable hero, it is in his blood."

"Really, I though the blood matters didn't interested you." – answered him very offended.

"Ooh, Lil, Honey. Don't start that again. You know what I mean." – said affectionate.

"No, I don't" - she answered and pouted.

"I love you just as you are and the blood matters aren't important to me, they never did. What I meant is that this child obviously has Augusta's blood, which is even purer than mine, but it is a bad blood." – He mentioned and then to not explain anything more said: "Where is Harry? We're late, already."

"He should be here; I woke up him at about an hour ago. Unless he is flying again, in that mortal weapon, Sirius gave him." – She said a little upset.

"It isn't a mortal weapon, it is a _Firebolt_. It is preferable to his flying motorcycle, don't you think?" – James replied with a playfully face but a warring sight of his wife, prevented him to continuous speaking. "I'm going to look for him; we have to be in the train station in a half hour."

James made his way towards the courtyard when he reached there, he saw him. Harry was flying down between the maple's trees that were in the backyard of the house. Just as James saw him, a big smile appears on his face, it remembered him his school days when he played in the Gryffindor's Quidditch Team as chaser. As soon as Harry saw him, he started to descend, he was a little thin but athletic, thanks to the Quidditch and he has a beautiful green eyes just as his mother, Lily; black revel hair as James, in fact, he just got his mother's eyes, the rest was all James; he use glasses and wasn't very tall, but he was still handsome.

"Don't wear down it, keep something for the first game"- said James with a smile.

"It is awesome, Dad. 'Padfoot' is the best godfather ever."- commented Harry with a big smile.

"That's great! But remember that it was me who give you the map."- Replied his father in a confidential tone and added. - "but if anyone ask I'll denied it".

Harry laughed because, although he will never admit it, his father feared his wife's anger. And James was right; Lily will be very frightening when she was in a bad mood.

"Come on! Hurry up! Let's go to have breakfast, remember that in a half hour we must be at the station" – mentioned James while he made his way to the dining room.

"But it is so early! It isn't even 9 am" Harry complained.

"I have to coordinate the Longbottom's security; I told you, last night, before you went to bed, remember?" answered his father.

"Oh, yes! I forgot that now, we are the lackeys of the boy-who-lived-to-sour-my-life." Said Harry annoyed.

"Go up, change your clothes, then come to have breakfast and don't insult Neville in front of your mother, you know that it breaks her heart to see how much that poor little boy had have to suffer." James mentioned very ironic.

"Do you realize how many orders there are in that sentence? I don't know, 'Prongs', I think you're expecting too much of me."- answered with a sarcastic smile.

"Of course not, I know you can deal with this burden and more"- James mocked and then said. "After all, you're my son". He winked an eye at him and left to the kitchen. Harry smile and went up to his room.

The Potter's house was an exactly copy of the rest of the houses of that street. All of them were curious wood house, like doll's house, all painted in light colors with a little garden in the front porch and another one twice bigger in the back. The potter's house was painted in white with light blue windows and doors, its makes it looks peaceful and roomy. Its front garden was one of the brightest of the street with irises, white lilies, Madonna lilies and a path enclose by little bushes which lead to the front door. The front door has a door handle in the form of a lion head and the peephole is a lion with his jaws open.

As you step into, the there is a little hall with cedar polished floors and a stairways that lead to the second floor and at the bottom a big door which leads to the back yard. At right hand, there was a roomy living room and at the bottom of this, the studio. The studio was a little room which works as a library too and its stairways lead to the basement in where Lily used to develop her new potions. At left hand, there was the kitchen and the dining room which always was perfectly clean as the rest of the house. The kitchen and dining room was a lit up room with a great window which faces to the front garden and two regular size windows at the bottom above the sink.

It was a wood houses with light and bright colors. In the second floor, there were two bathrooms and three bedrooms. The master room had its own bathroom; it was Lily and James' bedroom. Next to it was Harry's room.

Harry's room was painted in light blues with a big red and gold desk in the corner. A great window which faces to the front illuminated the room and its windowsill includes a comfortable cushion. At the right hand of the room, there was a big wardrobe. All the walls were decorated with magic and muggle pictures, especially in the honor space, above his bed, the Gryffindor's Quidditch Team poster of which he was the seeker, since first year when he beat the famous Longbottom in an improvise broomstick's race in Hogswart's yard while professor Hooch was taking Hermione Granger to the sickbay; It was the first of many of his school's pranks. Especially, since he became friend with the Weasley's twins, he and his best friend Ron Weasley were known by their bad behavior – The Marauder's Return- as he likes to see it or The Red Gang, has everybody likes to called it in Hogwarts, something his Mother didn't know nothing about. His mother hates his tendency to get in trouble and to collect detentions, his fathers pretends to hate it too, but just in Lily's presence, but Harry knew his father was proud of him for that too, a prove of that was that he had gave him The Marauder's Map. It had been his secret birthday's gift the official gift had been a Broomstick's Maintenance Kit. Who doesn't even try to hide is happiness for Harry's pranks was his godfather, the famous, millionaire and womanizer, Sirius Black, the six-time winner of Witch Weekly's Most Charming Smile Award or as Harry called him, "Padfoot".

In the center of the poster of the Quidditch's team was Oliver Wood, the Capitan, it was a good example for Harry; he had him a deep respect. Last night he had have dinner at Oliver's house. Oliver had graduate de last year and he had already sing a contract to play with the _"Puddlemere United_". Harry would love to have almost half of his good luck. Remembering Wood and while he was going to his bathroom, Harry asked himself, who will be de new Captain for the Quidditch's team? He wishes it could be him, he could get very competitive sometimes; may be could even got into Slytherin. Just as that reasoning rose on his mind, he checked his head to take it away. He wouldn't be on Slytherin not even if he wishes it, he was too muggle, his constants visits to his grandparents -from his mother's- side were the responsible of that; he loves to saw them on vacations, but what he enjoy the most was the jokes he plays to his cousin Dudley. Harry smiles with that last thought took of his clothes and got into the tube.

Harry took a shower, dressed himself and went to the dining room. His parents were kissing each other at the table, when he saw then he pulled a face and said with joke tone:

"Gosh! Do you really have to do that at the table? I use to eat there!"

"Don't come over all virtuous! That I saw you flirting with that blonde girl from the Salem's Delegation at the Quidditch world's cup" said his father with a smile.

"I wasn't flirting" stated Harry while his face turned red. "Besides, that's different"

"Of course, that girl not even noticed you, but your mother is crazy about me" gnawed at him, James.

"Who cares about that eccentric?" answered the youngest with hurtful tone.

"The eccentrics, those are the best" said James as if he were remembering something, apparently something very pleasant, but as soon as he perceives his wife dangerous look, he changed his facial gesture. "As I've been told" he added while shrugs his shoulders.

"Oh, yes. You mean that's what Padfoot use to say!" Harry attacked with a cheeky look in his green eyes and a bright smile.

"Well, It's enough, eat, the breakfast is getting cold" – stated Lily finishing the argument.

Both of them obeyed her immediately, as they usually do when Lily speaks in that solemn tone. During the breakfast, Lily warned Harry about the punishments he would get if he get himself in trouble or make pranks. James stated out of the conversation, he just supported her by nodding every time she looked at him, but he wasn't really paying attention. In his mind he was repeating the strategy he had design to protect "The Elect", Eagle's Flight, cause since what happened in the Quidditch's World Cup the Ministry Of Magic was very concern about Neville's security. James was particularly worried since his conversation with Albus Dumbledore last night.

Since Voldemort disappearance, Dumbledore and the Potters had a polite friendship relation, they used to hang out every time Sirius made one of his great parties, he always sent birthday's gift to Harry and Lily and James usually invite him to dinner in that occasions they just talk about current affairs. But last night, after the dinner at The Wood's house, Dumbledore had asked for an appointment in his house's study to discuss a very important topic. Exactly, what he has been afraid of.

_Flashback_

They just arrived home, it was 9 P.M., Lily was upstairs helping Harry to pack for the next day and he was in the study organizing son documents when, out of nowhere, a red bird appeared. It was Fawkes, Dumbledore's Phoenix. James saw it very surprise, there have been a long time ago since he had seen it for the last time, exactly, since The Order of the Phoenix dissolved. Very intrigued, James approached and the bird stretched out his leg and he took the noted it brought tightfisted to it. It was a very short note from Dumbledore in which he apologized for the lately hour but assuring that it was very important, as everything Dumbledore always says, subjects that they need to discuss and which could no longer await and asked if he would be able to meet him in his own house´s study in the next five minutes.

James sat down in his desk and scribbled an affirmative response and tied it up to one of Fawkes' leg who, immediately, disappeared in a flash of fire. He stayed there, staring to the place where, since minutes ago, the magnificent bird had been wondering himself, what would it be so important that couldn't wait until tomorrow? Just five minutes after, the abrupt arrive of The Hogwarts' Director startled him. Albus Dumbledore was an old wizard with a long, white bear and hair. He was wearing a long dark blue tunic, the same color of his eyes and his affable face smile at him.

"Hello, James. How's every going? How's the family?" – asked.

James remembers why that guy set his nerves on edge. He asks for an appointment, which supposedly can't be postponed and when he finally arrives, starts such frivolous conversation. However, James went along with him, as always, and answered:

"Good, everything is good, as normal. Harry is everyday more tall, he is still euphoric for de last Quidditch's World Cup and the business is fine".

"Oh, yes, the Quidditch, such an interesting end and not just the game"- said Dumbledore while he combed his bear with his hands and added. - "It isn't my intention worry, James, but it is my dude to warn you. I have a feeling that dark times approaches, I'm aware that you have been entrusted with the Longbottom's security, for tomorrow and I trust in your abilities, but I wish you don't take more risks of what are necessaries, neither to you or your family."

"What does my family have to do with that?"

"Well, in this time, we, all, are in risk. But you should remember that your family fit in the prophecy's description too, you as the Longbottoms were in The Order of the Phoenix, you, both, fight against him three times and your sons were born in the seventh month. - Albus related as if he was teaching a lesson.

"But my family wasn't chose. Voldemort marked Neville and killed Frank and Alice" – said James.

"Yes, that's true, but also, according to our spy, Voldemort's plan was kill both babies the same day. So, it is very possible that he will wish to finish his plans if he returns, of course."- said as a monologue, walking across the room.

"Those are just speculations. What is the point of all this?" – Said James a little upset.

"Well, I supposed that you and Lily are planning to go to see Harry off at the train station. I wish that, at least for this time, just went you with Harry. Lily could stay here. Besides, it would be a very good idea that you two arrive earlier than what it is normal, in that way, you could settle Harry in a safe place on the train before the congestion of Neville's arrive catch all your attention and sense."- Albus answered as if it was a prepared speech.

"I see, you've though in everything, as always. What would I tell Lily? I don't want to worry her if we're not sure that he will return".

"You don't have to; you could tell her that it would be more comfortable for you and your mission if you just take Harry"- suggested de elder.

Then, after warning him about to be careful, even more than usual, he left as fast as he arrived. After that, James was deep in though and feeling that his worst nightmares were becoming true.

_End of flashback_

After breakfast, James gets up of the table and said:

"Let's go kid, it is already late."

"Of course, Dad. Mom, aren't you coming?"

"No Honey, your father is going to be very busy with the mission and, apparently, I'm such a heavy load." – said Lily in a reproach tone, looking at her husband.

"Sweetie heart, we discussed it, already" – answered James.

"Well, darling take care, I already miss you" – Said Lily ignoring her husband last comment and while she kissed and hugged his son several times profusely on his face.

Between his mom's hugs and kisses which were asphyxiating him, Harry asked:

"Won't I coming back?"

"Enough, Lily, honey. He isn't a little baby anymore."- said James while he rescued his Harry from his mother's arms.

"He's always been my baby"- answered Lily making pouts.

"I'll be fine, mother" – answered Harry and with a humorous tone said: - "I study with _'The Elect'_ that's the worst thing that could have happened to me"

As Lily heard those words, she burst in to tears. Harry look to his father as interrogating him and he just could say:

"It's nothing, harry. It is just that she love you so much" said and looking at her wife asked: "don't you, honey?"

"Of course, honey. It isn't anything else" – answered in a vain attempt to dry her tears.

Then of a big hug, Harry and his Dad left to _"The King's Cross Station". _They appeared in an alley, near to the station and went on walking. Both were wearing muggles clothes, the summers in his grandparent's house give then a good sense of muggle fashion. Harry was thinking on his mother, he won't see her in several months and in his way he was a little nostalgic too, because he was very spoil, as an only child as he was. When he was a child he would wish to have a little brother whom he could play, but after his mother had several aborts he regretted for had it wished so hard, sometime. By the other hand, Ron Weasley, his best friend, have lot of brothers and a sister and all of them threaded him as one of them.

They met since were little kids and grew up together, but Ron and Harry, especially because they had the same age, were the closest. Ron had a little sister, Ginevra Weasley, but everybody called her Ginny, she had red hair as all The Weasleys, but hers was wavy and long with her light brown eyes as her mother's she was very shy and quiet. Her brothers, the others Weasleys members of "The Red Gang", always annoyed her and played her jokes, those were the only pranks in with they didn't count on Harry, because they knew he wouldn't support them. Harry had her very much affection to Ginny, she was as the little sister he never had and he take care of her even more than her real brothers. According to him, she only had a flaw, her obsession for "The Elect". Because, little Ginny was more than a dedicate fan, she had all the walls of her room full of Neville´s pictures of all ages; greeting, laughing even hiding his face from the cameras, that one, wasn't even appeared in any magazine and harry can't even imagine how Ginny could got it. And he don't dare to ask, not after what happened to Ron before he tried to burn some of her photos arguing that "she had too many". The poor Ron suffered a mysterious itch all over his body, since then, in Ginny's bedroom there's a sign which said: "NO ADMITTANCE OF ANY OF THE MEMBERS OF THE RED GANG".

"_The Red Gang"_ it were countless the pranks they had made together, innumerable nighttime breakouts even raids into the Slytherin house to leave little foul-smelling surprises to their "lovely classmates". They were the most appreciated of their house; they were honorable members of Gryffindor, because of their daring to make pranks, but they had never been catch as "_The Red Gang"_, never all together and never for something in which they had put on their stamp. Because, every time they make a move they leave their stamp, a red triangle with four points sparkling into it, they invoked with the wand and left it floating over the crime's place. They were the most wanted for Mr. Filch who had a notice board with all their pranks and a list of photos for the possible responsible. What he didn't even imagine was that they had a cloak of invisibility, thousands of times he had been closed to catch them and he hadn't even seen them. And now, with such tool as the Marauder's Map was, they will be undetectable and unpredictable. He could wait to show it to the Weasleys.

The Gang just had one real enemy, because Mr. Filch wasn't something to worried about, but there was a very intelligent and astute student, a fanatical ruler keeper of the school, as a littler Minerva McGonagall, her name was Hermione Granger and she was worse than a toothache, but in spite of everything Harry must to admit that she was a very good detective. She had an abundant curly brown hair which always looks as if it hadn't ever been comb and big expressive brown eyes making a perfect match with her turned up nose which had the tendency to point at the ceiling when she talks with her superior demeanor as the insufferable know-all that she is. Ron hates her, she wasn't ugly and if she was as all the normal girls of her age she would be pleasant, but definitely he can't stand her, in spite of that he kind of admire her intelligent although, he won't never say it aloud and he knew she was the only real danger for the Gang, more now that she had gotten close to Ginny. For that reason, Harry had decided to keep an eye on her so she couldn't do it first.

Finally, after walk some streets, they arrived to "The King's Cross Station" and everything looks as always except for the three guys in a corner, dress in a very particular way who tend to stand out among the crowd. Just as he saw them he realizes that they should be the Aurors the Ministry send and his father made an upset gesture.

"You tell them not to stand out and that's the first thing they do." - James muttered and told Harry: - "stay here".

James approached to them; exchanged some word and then, came back.

"Let's go Harry, I'll settle you on the train"- said taking his sons luggage.

Harry just nodded, his father was acting weird, he wasn't a baby and his father never threaded as one, but in this moment it appear as if his mother had taken a multi-juice potion and was impersonating his father, because just Lily spoiled him like that. Spites of that unreal situation, Harry didn't said nothing and silently followed his father. When they reached the division between the ninth and tenth platform, they pass through it together, immediately they were in the other side, the 9 ¾ platform. The scarlet railway was waiting for them, exactly every year although there wasn't almost anybody, because it was still too early. Harry looked but he could find any known person.

Suddenly, his father told him:

"Let´s go; I'll settle you on a compartment.

"Ok" – Harry answered. In defiantly his father was acting very weird.

Just as he got in, his first view wasn't pleasant, the bluestocking of Hogwarts, there she was, as the only person despites of them that was in the railway. She looks as if she was having troubles in decided which compartment stockpile, because, Harry doubted that any person, in sound mind, would like to share a compartment for that long with her. While a cruel smile appeared on his face because of his last though, his father put a mischievous smile and said:

"Apparently, get up early to catch the train have its benefits"

"What? I'd say that it rather is a nightmare; she's the most insufferable of the whole school. She's McGonagall's miniature. I can't stand her"- Harry said in a why Hermione couldn't hear him.

"Just as your mom and I started and look how it results" – James answered while he bursted out laughing and pointed at him.

"No, it isn't the same. In this case it is real. If you just knew her, wouldn't say that" – said the green eyes while his face turned red.

"Well, it has a simple solution." James replied and started to walk to the girl.

"What are you doing?" – Harry exclaimed.

"I'm following your advice; I'm going to introduce myself to my future daughter in law" – Answered the auror totally amuse with the situation.

Harry stopped to block him, completely resigned; he knew by experience that it was impossible. When his father decided to ashamed him, nothing could stop him; at least he looks more normal, now. The only thing he could do was enduring it with dignity and with that in mind he ran to catch him up; after all, maybe he could prevent greater damages if he was there to control him.

* * *

Here I am with another chapter, I had been said that there's a lot of grammar mistakes and I had realize a need a Beta Reader, so if someone has the time and the desire, please let me know. By the other side, I looking forward to know what do you thing about this story and how do you think I can make it better. This story, as maybe some of you already know is a translation, it is been writing in Spanish by me and it is written till the thirteenth chapter.

Sincerely yours Elizabeth Black Malfoy


	3. Chapter III The Missing Piece

_**Disclaimer: First of all, I want to explain that I don't own any of the Harry Potter's characters and his world. In second, I'd like to thanks to all the people who put the story on alerts, you are the reason why I'm translating this story, but I would like better if you could leave me a review. I am specifically very grateful to:**_

**Blood Seraph**

**pawsrule**

**for theirs beautifull reviews**

* * *

_**CAPITULO III**_

_The Missing Piece_

_ Torquay's bay, September__, 1__st__ 1994_

The morning cold breeze washed the Torquay's bay, in Devon, the England´s east coast, also called the blue Riviera. The serene cold of autumn contrasted with the white sand of the beach and the cheerful colors that covered the quay and the marine which was replete of deluxe yachts. It was obvious, that it was one of the most exclusive areas in the congested port city. At night, the pier filled with lights of all colors, thousands of beach venders and tourists strolling along the beaches, casinos and deluxe hotels. A little far from all that hustle and bustle, over a small smoothed cliff, was an exquisite condominium of private villages, each one prettier that the other. The predominant color, in all, was white, giving them a relaxed and modern sensation. Their residents were suitable professionals and important characters of the England's political life. Each house had pool, some of them more than one, tennis or basket's court; all of them shared an enormous golf course and two hectares of a private forest. With path and stands each certain stretch, the golf court and the forest were separated by a beautiful lake where the swans gamboled into the blue waters. It was a small exclusive paradise. Behind the villages and facing toward the sea was a private marine where the ostentatious residents anchored their deluxe yachts.

By seeing that luxury and beauty, it would be easy to suppose that anybody would feel honour for live in that place, but, in one of these villages, a fourteen year-old teenager had never felt comfortable there. In spite of, she only spent the summers with their family, since she, supposedly, studied in a boarding school, in Swiss; Hermione Granger use to count the seconds to return to the school, something very strange for someone of her age, even for a know-all as her. Certainly, Hermione was everything but common, been raise in an atmosphere where everybody enjoyed the sun, the beach and the parties; she preferred the peace, read a good book and curl up herself in front of the chimney in a cold night. The only thing, that she truly enjoyed, of her privileged lifestyle, was the walks in yacht. She'd love the way the breeze caressed her face and read a good book in the deck when the sea become calm in the sunset.

That day, she rises to the dawn, the same as she had been doing since she was eleven years old, her anxiety was, also, something accustomed in that date. She rises and ran to her bathroom. It was their private bathroom, at the entrance, it had a small room where there was a divan with aromatic candles, in dark rose shades and a beautiful hairdresser in art nouveu's style, made of beige varnishing wooden with a gradate which made it shine as if was older with an enormous mirror framed in an intricate design of roses and thorns. Further on, defined by glass walls that had a figured of climbing of roses, there was the Jacuzzi, made in porcelain and in front of it, a totally made of glass tube. By hand right of the main entrance, a sliding door lead to the vestier which had several armchairs in the center and the three walls of the bottom were closet, this converged in a glass cabinet where she had their most beautiful jewels. They were a bathroom worthy of a princess because that was Hermione, for her parents. Without stopping to see the majestic thing that her bathroom was, since she since knew it by heart, she went to her tub and to take a long shower of foam. Then, she dried herself and wrapped in her towel and went to her vestier. Her wardrobe was full with designer-label clothes muggle as magician's tunics. In a corner of the room, her trunk already rested, completely ready since weeks ago. Quickly, she put on the clothes that had selected the previous night, since Hermione it was a paranoiac of the cleaning, the order and the programming. She already had, practically, all her life programmed, till the smallest details. When she was totally dressed, sat down in front of her dressing room and went to the immense mirror who, as a silent judge, judged her.

Since an early age, Hermione Granger knew that was special that didn't belong to that world. Even so, during a lot of time she felt as a Martian that didn't know how to find her world. Her parents, if they really were, are famous odontologists. They own several clinics of dental specialties along all England and they were very grateful in their social sphere. Her mother, Jane, was a very beautiful and tall woman with blond straight hair and a lightly tan skin, in spite of, be in the decline of her third decade, she maintained a very pleasant figure and she had a startled nose which tends to point up when she was bother or indignant. She was not characterized for be an affectionate woman since her logic prevailed against her emotions, she had always been a good friend for her and her shoulder to cry. Her father was a very intelligent and wise man who has always spoiled her and fulfilled her all her whims. In spite of, being lower than its mother, he also stayed in perfect form and he had elegant manners. His brown hair that was starting to become gray contrasted with his impressive blue eyes and he had a perfect smile of white teeth. Her parent's good looks had always made her feel strange; she didn't resemble any of them. They had common features, her hair was the same tone that her father's, her nose was similar to her mother's as her expressions; but she didn't have, not even a small part of, that perfection aura that wrapped them. Their hair was abundant and no matter how much she combed it, it never looks like. It refolded as the branches of a tree, making seem, her head, bigger than normal. Her skin was white, rather pale and she didn't have ability in any sport. Although, mother who used to be a ballet dancer and her father who was tennis' expert; but Hermione, on the contrary, was a disaster even for the golf.

She breathes deeply, completely resigned. A long time ago, she had decided that it was better accepted yourself, just as, you are. In fact, in spite of not have an stunning beauty, she have a prodigious intelligence and she was very dedicated in everything and who loves her, would have to value that, over the rest. Carefully, untangle her hair with her silver comb, then combed it until it glisteningly shine. As soon she finished, returned to her bedroom which, the same as the bathroom, continued being paint in rose shades but these were clearer. Her bedroom was immense; she had a King´s size bed with canopy and an immense mosquito net made of tulle which hanged from the roof. In the front wall a mural of climbing of roses with some hummingbird flew all around. Leaned in that wall and painted in watercolour a white desk, on which there was a lamp. Next to it, two armchairs facing the adjacent wall where there was a fireplace, all which, coordinated, defined a completely different space combined with an intricate design carpet. Besides the chimney and in the whole center of the wall a majestic glass door leads to a balcony, from which, you could appreciate the immense pool of the house, the marine and further the jetty. Yes, it was a princess' bedroom.

The adolescent princess made her bed, as every morning, in spite of having more than ten service's employees, Hermione Granger is very self-sufficient and she doesn't need somebody to make her bed or clean her room. In fact, none of the maids had permission to get in her bedroom, not even for clean. Largely, because she didn't want that, any of them would see anything that could evidence her school and her world, because it is Hermione's world, the world to which belonged, the magic one. After made the bed, went down to the dining room. The Granger's residence was a roomy property with more windows than walls, the decoration was in white and beige shades, standing out the illumination and making it appear even bigger of what it really was. In spite of, having a roomy dining room with sea's view, the Granger had breakfast every day in the deck of the pool, from which a part of the golf field could be appreciated. Aware of this, Hermione went toward the patio; there she found her parents talking in a friendly way and when they saw her, were surprised.

"Cupcake! You're ready! But it's still so early and today is Sunday" – sweetly said her father.

"But, of course, Harold. Today's September 1st. Remember? - Her mother said.

"Oh, Right. I still can't get accustom to don't have you with us me majority of the year." – Nostalgic told the man.

"Calm down, daddy. I'll promise to write you once peer week" she said while hugged him and took a seat.

"Yes, that is for now, but I know that soon when you'll fall in love with someone of yours, you'll leave us to go to live in the magic world and you'll abandon us."- Sadly mentioned her father.

"Well, in that cause, you should make the most as long as you can. Don't you think?" – Tenderly said Hermione while she caresses his hand.

"Honey, did you really have to arrive, so early? Today is Sunday, for god sake! Besides, we could go by helicopter to London. - exclaimed her mother, Jane.

"We're going by helicopter, but we have to leave as soon as we finished breakfast. I have it planned, already" – obstinately answered Hermione.

"It since that this year you're rusher than usual" - commented Jane. - "Is there anything you want to tell us?"

"Well... In fact, yes, there is. This year the train will leave one hour earlier because it is going to be a welcoming party for some exchanged students" – skillfully lied Hermione to not say that she deeply misses every time she spent out of her world. Then she started to eat to don't answer any more questions.

Her mother looks as if she were trying to read her mind. In that moments were when Hermione thanked being muggles' daughter. When they finished the breakfast, they went up to the terrace roof where they have a little heliport; Hermione's luggage was already there. The travel just took fifteen minutes; they landed on her parent's in clinic heliport, in London and from there went to the King's cross train station by limo. She traveled sitting between her parents, she felt as a little girl and as it wasn't enough, her mother didn't stop of make her caresses, that's why, as soon as they arrived, she ran for find a luggage's trolley for carried her luggage and the chauffeur helped her to put her trunk in there. While she was walking to the entrance with her parents she saw something curious, three men together in a corner totally dressed up with very unusual clothes, they looked as circus clowns, it was easy for her take notices that they must to be wizards, they didn't have not even idea about the moderns fashions and in addiction, as one of then moved his jacket, it opened and she could see a wand in his inner pocket. What would they do there? It still was very early. Suddenly, while her parents were buying the tickets to get in, another man approached to them, the unknown has something that since familiar to her, some arrogantly way of walk, he reminded her to Potter. No it can't be possible; it must be just his glasses and his hair. She stopped to looking at him and looked to the other side and as soon as she did, her suspicions were confirmed. There he was, the arrogant and unsupportable Harry Potter and obviously the other man was his relative, would he be his father? They were almost the same and not just by their physical appearance. Then she noticed that Harry was dressed as muggle too. Who would teach him to dress like that? After that, she scolded herself because she had already spent more than two minutes thinking about harry potter's look and he doesn't deserve it. She didn't care about him she just wants to catch him making a vandalism act, Hermione was complete sure that he was the leader of the red gang and also that his flatterer Ron Weasley was an active member of it too.

Her parents came back and all together went the division between the ninth and tenth platform. She appreciated the interest her parents had always showed toward her world, even when they don't understand it completely. Is since as if had been yesterday when she knew about Hogwarts for the first time.

_ Flashback_

While a hot morning of July went by, the Grangers where having breakfast in the deck in front of the pool, as usual, Juanita, one of the maids, brought the mail on a tray and Mr. Granger started to deliver it. Hermione remained indifferent to it; she was spreading honey to her hotcakes in an asymmetrical way, because she had been fussy since an early age. Suddenly, her father looked at her and happily told her that she got a letter. She averted her eyes from his breakfast and looked him very confused, because that was weird, nobody wrote to her unless for her birthday or Christmas. She was eleven years old and her particular likes made her difficult to have friends, in fact, she didn't have any. She used to spend her afternoons chatting with the maid or reading a good book near to the lake. Although lately, she didn't go out of her house so often, a boy of her age had recently moved to the neighborhood and he was always bullying her constantly. One day, she was reading under her favorite tree in front of the lake when he went out front a group of bushes that where next to her, he was tall, thin and blond with a tan skin and dark blue eyes, he started to bully her and she was at about to cry when surprisingly, she stopped hearing insults, she opened her eyes and as soon as she looked at him he had a scare face and had left running to his house as if his life depended of it. Hermione looked around to see what had scared him, but she only saw a beautiful tabby cat with black marks around its eyes in a square form. As soon as Hermione saw it, smiled and the cat approached to her, furred at her and she took it and caressed its head, then it left while Hermione saw it as it walked away by the way it had come. Since that day Hermione had decided to stay at home to don't run into his neighbor.

Her father took her back to the reality:

"Cupcake, aren't you going to read your letter?"- said sweetly smiling at her.

Totally speechless she took the envelope and read the addressee:

"_Miss Hermione Jean Granger _

_ #12 of Beach's Grass_

_ 2__nd__ bedroom, upstairs_

_Torquay, Devon. UK"_

And on the sender she read:

_Albus Dumbledore_

_ Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

_ Hogsmeade_

More intrigue than before she opened the envelope and took out the parchment that was inside and read.

"_Dear Miss Hermione Jean Granger_

_It is a pleasure for me to inform you that you have been accepted to attend to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Your abilities and powers made you fit in the profile required and with our student program you could aspired to enjoyed us as a member of our wizard community. As I understand you __must be surprise and confused, a representative of our professor's board will visit you tomorrow at 4 pm. to you to clarify your doubt and explain you our educational system. As a conclusion needless to say that it would be a honour for us to count with your presence. Without anything else to refer to, I say goodbye. "_

_ Yours sincerely _

_Albus Dumbledore_

_Headmaster"_

After read it once aloud and at about three mentally, Hermione folded the parchment very annoyed and angry, thinking that it must be a joke and very bad one. They were telling her she was a witch, it was an insult.

"Well, I always knew that my little baby girl is very special"- Happily said her father.

"What? Didn't you see that it is as joke?" – She answered, very angry.

"Why are you so sure?" – Softly asked her mother.

"Well, let's see, where could I start? Maybe, because that kind of things doesn't exist" – she said sarcastic.

"Well if it is a joke, I don't see the point. If just we had read it, nobody else will know and if it isn't, tomorrow, by the tea-time we will know it, there's no reason for been mad, honey. That screw it up you pretty face." – commented her mother with her exquisite tone of voice.

"Your mother is right, cupcake! - told her father while he caresses her cheek.

Hermione continued looking at the crumpled paper, intensely, as if it hadn't anything else to see when, suddenly, the paper got on fire. Her parents abruptly jumped and Hermione looked around, as if she thought that from the bushes someone would appear to tell them that they had been outwitted, but nobody appeared. Meanwhile, her parent acted fast and sound, spilled a glass of water over the fire and it extinguished.

"How did it happen?" – Mrs. Granger asked still agitated.

"I don't know, I looks like magic" – said Mr. Granger.

"of course, not. Obviously it is a joke, a practical joke, a very bad joke." – declared Hermione pouting like a spoiled baby.

After that and without finished her breakfast, she ran to her bedroom. She felt weird, although she would never admitted in public, she had wished that piece of paper burned in fire, she wished it so hard that it happened. She felt she had done it and it scared her, she thought that these dashing episodes that used to happen to her when she was younger had been over. She didn't want to admit what she had felt; she didn't even want to remember that morning event and she didn't want to talk about it neither, for that reason she didn't left her room in the whole day. It was 4 pm. When her mother knocked at her door's bedroom and got in before she could answered.

"Herms, you must eat, it is an order" – Said Jane very serious.

"I'm not hungry" – said from the bed where she had taken refuge.

"I don't care" – answered, while moved to let Juanita get in with a tray with fruits, roast chops with rice, Cesar's salad and pumpkin juice. Juanita left the tray on the night table and left. "What happen, darling? You've never been an irrational person on the contrary you've always been a very mature girl.

"Then, I'm on my right, I'm just eleven." – Mannered said Hermione. But when she saw her mother's disappointed face she explained. – "have you ever felt as if you don't fit in any place, as if there's a piece of you that's missing?"

"Sure, everybody had felt like that sometime, but what really matter isn't fit, what matters is to know who you want to be. If you know where you go, it'd be easier to arrive. And the ones, who love you, will love you just as you are and we'll always be there for you."- said her mom, soft and slowly.

"But, what if I don't know, who I want to be?" – worried asked Hermione.

"Honey, you're just a baby, you're only eleven, and you've the entire life to find it out. It isn't time to swipe you, enjoy those years that wouldn't come back and don't suffer when the moment will arrive, you'll know what to do, I trust you." – said her mother while hugged her.

Hermione smiled, her mom always knew how to cheer her up. Having her fears dispel, Hermione noticed that was very hungry and that roast chops looked very taste, so she started to eat without saying another word. When she finished, her mother took the tray and she decided to read a good book. The next day she woke up very happy and even, kind of, euphoric. After had breakfast she studied a advance calculation's book in her house's library. When she became aware it was almost lunch time, her parents always were home to have lunch, after it she went upstairs to take a long shower, dressed and sat in from of her fireplace. A while after, some discreet knock in her bedroom's door, catch her attention.

"Come in" – she said.

"Your father request your presence down stairs, Miss" – Said a fatty short dark-skinned middle age woman with her straight dark hair combed in a bun.

"Thanks, Juanita. Tell him I'll be right with him" – friendly said Hermione. Juanita consented and left.

What will her father want to tell her? Have somebody went to visit them? Hermione wondered. She had convinced herself that the yesterday's events were an insignificant joke, with that in mind she got down stairs to the living room. Bus as soon as she got to the threshold, she stopped dead, sitting on her living room was a very strange woman, she had her black hair combed in a bun, she use square glasses and had an stern face, she also was drinking tea with her parents, but Hermione had never seen her before. Her father was the first one to notice standing in the threshold and said:

"Cupcake, let me introduce you Professor Minerva McGonagall, she is the representative send by the Howard School." – said her parent amazed while her wife remains neutral.

"Hogwarts, Mr. Granger." – rectified Minerva.

"Oh! Yes, of course. - said Mr. Granger embarrassed. But Hermione haven't moved from the threshold, so her parent told her: - "Come in, honey. Let's have a tea party"

Instinctively, Hermione approached to the table and sat down between her parents, in front of the professor. She still can't believe the whole thing about the letter could be true; she was waiting to see the television cameras.

"I know that you must be skeptical" – said Minerva with a gesture that pretends to be a smile but that looks as a pull face that makes look the fine line of her mouth a little bend. - "as you had grown up believing that this is the only existing world, it must be difficult to understand that there's another one behind our backs. The true is that, we had a very meticulous system to avoid that the persons who doesn't had the magic in their gens find out about our existence and our world. Nevertheless, it is impossible avoid that, from time to time, magical gens who had been transmitted recessively, appeared. It must be your case, darling."

"Excuses me, maybe I don't understand right. But, you're telling me that, one of my ancestors must be a wizard?" – asked Hermione.

"Yes, it is probable."- answered Minerva.

"Who?"- asked Hermione

"We don't know, it could be lots generations ago and we don't register the families in which the magic had extinguished, it would be too much information that could even cover the whole world's population." – explained the teacher.

"So, since I got a "power" that I didn't request I must left to study in a school I hadn't ever hear about and lived in a world that I don't know?" – scared said Hermione.

"Well, it isn't obligatory for you to study in Hogwarts." - And then added.- in view of the fact that, only those who have the magic gen could carry out all the school's assignments, just the people with that "power" could attempt to Hogwarts. By the other way, they still humans and had the same potential and abilities the non-magic peoples have to learn and manage in a non-magic world. Nevertheless, to manage in our world you must have a minimum and adequate knowledge. At the end, it is your decision in which world do you want to live after all."

Hermione looked at her father as if she was making a silence question and he said:

"We trust in your sensibly, cupcake. And we'll support any decision you'll take." – said and caressed her hand over de table.

Then she looked her mother and she nodded, pointing in that way that she was agreed with her husband. Hermione sighed to calm down her runaway heart and after some seconds she asked:

"If I decide to attend to Hogwarts, would I have to leave my family?"

" Hogwarts is a boarding school, I mean you'll live there during the school year, only could decide to come home in Christmas and each summer you'll come back home with your parents till the new year begins."- explained Minerva.

"I still don't understand. How do you know I've got the gen? I mean, I would noticed" – asked Hermione with real interest.

"The fact that, we live at the edge, without interfered in this world issues and hide front the eyes of the ones that are different to us, it doesn't meant that we're in a total ignorance of what occurs here. All power comes from a same source and each time that a boy or girl born with it is like if he or she emitted a sign to the main source which is guard and control by our government. It also implies that all the episodes of accidental magic that you perform are registered in our archives even the fire you made yesterday morning." – Minerva said.

"Before I'll take a decision, I must know, is there in your world any discrimination towards the persons who come from outside?" – The little girl asked.

Minerva thought it for a moment and then convicted said:

"No, any. You'll be a witch as other."

"In that case, I'd love to attend to Hogwarts!" – Happily said Hermione and thought that maybe, she had finally found her place.

After Hermione's decision, the environment relaxed a little bit, even her silent mother took part in the conversation which revolved around the school's implements and the enrollment documents, the next step. After talk and explain her basic things about her new world the professor left, she promised to come back a week before the classes start to guide them to the Diagon's Alley where they would find all the implements. Although her first bad impression, Hermione likes Minerva McGonagall, she is strict but fair just as herself.

That night, she almost didn't sleep because of the happiness. Her parents were the best and maybe she finally could be comfortable with people like her. She was looking forward to go to the Diagon's Alley and to Hogwarts; she was looking forward to be accepted. May, she could even have friends, that happiness last her the rest of the month and the time to go to the Diagon's Alley come. At the beginning her parents were cautious, but at the end they found out that something that causes so much joy to her daughter couldn't be that bad.

The time to go to the Diagon's Alley, Hermione was excited. She got up early, took a shower, dress up with her best clothes and went down to have breakfast. Her parents were already there, her father was checking the mail and her mother was drinking tea with an absent sight, but when she got there, she smiled and told her:

"It really suits you be so happy, it appears as if each pore of your skin radiate light" – said while she put a lock of her hair behind her ear.

Her father averted his eyes from the mail and said:

"I already missed you, Cupcake! And you haven't left. Promise me that you'll write us and that you won't forget us."

"It would be impossible to forget you. Beside; I'll be here for summer, so you'll need to plan a wonderful vacation." – said Hermione brimming with happiness.

Just as they had agreed, Minerva arrives at 9 am. To go with them to Charing Cross Road and guide them through the Diagon's Alley. They went by the Granger's car. For the professor it was a total new experience, but she kept composure, although, her skin become yellow as if she was sick. As soon as the car parked at Charing Cross Road and they got out of the vehicle, her father want to know what was next, but Minerva stopped him and addressed to her:

"You'll tell me, darling. What the next step will be?"

"Well, we should look for the portal, shouldn't we? – answered the little girl.

"Exactly, something like that. Would you tell us where will it be?"

After look around and be aware that her parents where looking for it too, she half-closed her eyes, as if it gave her extra concentration, she saw an old and dirty door between two clothes' shops. Although, it was a very eye catching door, people pass by without pay it attention, it was as if they didn't see it. So, she pointed the door and said:

"There is, it is the portal."

"Which one, honey?" – asked her father.

"Very good, Miss. Only a real witch could see that door" – explained the professor.

All of then headed to the "Leaky Cauldron". Her parents were following her and the professor followed them. Inside, the environment was filthy and dark the place was almost empty and the few people in there were dressed in a very particular way, as if they were from another age. In the middle was a bar and, behind it, a tall and bold man with a serious look.

"Hello, Tom. These are Mr. and Mrs. Granger and her" – said Minerva while Hermione's parents extend her hands, Tom shacked it reluctantly. - "and this is the charming Hermione, she is going to start in Hogwarts this year. Today, I'm going with them to guide them through The Diagon's Alley to buy her implements but I hope that the next year you'd help them in the case they'll need it."

The barman didn't say anything just nodded and smiled showing his tooth-free gums. For Hermione that man was gloomy but it didn't decrease her happiness. After that, they went to the back door, there was a brick wall in which the professor made her to memorize the location of some of them, then touched his a wood wand and they started to moved away to made a hole big enough for them to pass through. The Grangers were surprise en amazed, Hermione haven't felt so excited.

The first thing they do was go to Gringotts, because they need to changes their muggle money to magic cash. There they found out that the magic money is worthier than the muggle and her parents decided to open an account for her in the magic world, because they wanted to guarantee her future in there, her new world.

Then, they went to Ollivander's to buy her wand but as soon as they arrived a tall and old man with bad looks got out of the shop and said, as he bowed to Minerva:

"McGonagall"

"Nott" – answered her very serious.

The man left without even look at them and they got into the local. When the door got opened a small bell rang, the place was small and empty except for a large bench, the counter was a dusty cabinet with a single wand and in the bottom wall lots of large boxes pile up till the ceiling. They weren't the only costumers in there; in a corner with annoyed and glum face was a boy at about her age. He was lean to the wall and looking to the floor. As he heard the door bell, he raised his face. He had beautiful grey eyes with shades of blue, black straight hair by his shoulders, thick eyebrows and his serious expression gave him a dark and dangerous aura. He dressed as the yesteryears fashion, classic black pants, Italian style shoes, long sleeves shirt with grey vest and tie that match.

When she became aware she had stayed looking him for more than five minutes, she averted her look of him. Fortunately, Mr. Ollivander came out of the back room; he was an old, thin, stoop man with a prominent nose and big, light green, bulging eyes.

"Sr. you could try this m…" – Ollivander stopped as he saw the new costumers.

"Hello, Mr. Ollivander. These are Mr. and Mrs. Granger and her lovely daughter who's going to start this year at Hogwarts needs a wand, as you can understand"- Minerva said.

"Oh, yes! Of, course. Come on, dear, let me see you" – Hermione approached to the counter and Mr. Ollivander smiled.

"Mr. Nott also starts this year in Hogwarts." – said, pointing to the other child in the room. And continued: - I was showing him this model". – Explained as he opened the large box he had on her hands, inside it there were two wands. - "what do you think if you both try it up?"

Hermione ventured to take one, but Nott though it over about some seconds and then, clicked his tongue and took the other. As he took it he frilled and it shed green sparks. Hermione imitated him but from her emanated red sparks.

"Interesting, 10¾" vine wood wand with a dragon heartstring core and they are both twins."- Absently said Mr. Ollivander as he was talking to himself.

"Then, why the colors are different?" – Innocently asked Hermione.

"The wands are twins but you and I are nothing!" – Nott talked by first time and his voice was deep and cold as an ice floe.

"Exactly, Mr., Nott. You two are individual human beans with different interest, desires and background. Nevertheless, the fact that your wands been twins implies that, in spites of your differences, you could have important common things that could tie you up, as your wands, after all, the most important for a witch or wizard is her or his wand." – After said that Mr. Ollivander went to the back room.

Hermione was intrigued and stayed looking at Nott and when he noticed said:

"What are you looking at?"

"Well, thinking that we should find out which other things we have in common". - said Hermione curious looking at him.

"You shouldn't believe all that he said, he must be senile."- He said in low tone

Mr. Ollivander got back, her parents pay the wand and left, as she was leaving she asked him:

"Would you like to come with me and know which others things will pick us, both?"

Nott looked at her without understand and then a sinister smile drew up in his face.

"The wands are the only thing we don't choose. Besides, I have to wait for my father to come back and I doubt that he'll get excited if I'll tell him that I'd been talking to a muggles' daughter who is dumb enough to believe that she is equal to his son"

Hermione got serious and got out of the store without noticed that Nott looked her till she disappear from his view. When the finished to buy the books of the list and some more which catch Hermione's attention, Professor McGonagall leaded then to the exit that was the same where they had got in and when she was saying goodbye, Hermione asked her, in a way her parents couldn't hear:

"What is a Muggle?"

"A person who can't do magic" – compassionate answered Minerva.

Hermione smiled and didn't say anything else. They went through the portal and then went to their house in Torquay, by car. That night, Hermione couldn't sleep she was so excited that she started to read her new books, the same happened the whole week. When the time to leave to Hogwarts arrived she had read all her school books and even more.

The September, 1st, she went with her parents to King's Cross Station. Professor McGonagall had told her how to get to the 9 ¾ platform, when she got there her heart was running in her chest and the happiness bursted from her body. Her parents said her goodbye and she got in to the train. Inside the train, a lot of students were crowd in a corner, curious looking, she went there and observed that, everybody was trying to talk with a chubby boy, soon, she understand that he was "The Elect". She had read about him in "Magic's Modern History", he was a celebrity. She walked away from the crowd, looking for a compartment. Finally, she got into one in which were two girls and a boy at the bottom looking through the window. The girls, as they saw her, looked her up and down and twisted up their faces. One was thin with short dark hair, thin face and black eyes. The other one was taller, stout with round face and long dull hair. The first told to the second:

"Let's go, Millicent. I can't stand the smell. Here, stinks of muggle".

"Of ,course! Pansy. Are you coming with us, Theo?"- The chubby one asked to the boy, but as he didn't tell anything, she left very sad.

In that moment, Hermione noticed that the boy was the same who had been in Ollivander's when she went to the Diagon's Alley, the one whose wand was the twin of her own. Nott looked at her for a moment and then, looked back through the window. Hermione shrugged her shoulders and got in, settled her stuff, sat down in front of him and started to look through the window too. As she noticed that her parents were still in the hangar, she signaled to them till they saw her and approached to her. Nott turned his face with annoyance, till the train started to move and they disappeared from his sight.

"You're parents didn't come to see you off?"- asked Hermione, without looking at him.

"Don't come to see me off just to bring me and just my father, my mom is dead" – dryly answered

"I'm sorry about that". - Sincerely said Hermione.

"You don't have to, you didn't know her"

"I thought you would leave with the girls"

"Been witch and wizard's daughters don't make them better than you" – Nott said while he looked at her for the first time and added. - "I like my lonely".

_Flashback end_

Like that had been her first Hogwarts' train travel, the travel which changes her life. Now, there she was, few hours away of begging her fourth year in Hogwarts. She was subscripted to "The Daily Prophet", so she knew what had happened in the Quidditch's World Cup, but she wanted to be in straight contact with the reality; reality of which, her parents, didn't knew nothing about. She didn't want to worry them or even worse that they didn't let her come back. Once they were in the other side, in the 9 ¾ platform and after saw her got into the train her parents came back through the barrier and she started to look into the compartments as if she was looking for something or someone. She was buried herself in her task that she didn't noticed that someone was approaching to her, when she turn around, few steps from her, was the man that she had seen in the station's entrance. Looking him that near, she could assure that he was exactly like Potter, just that he has brown eyes. Before she could do nothing, the man talked:

"Good Morning, Miss. My name is Potter, James Potter." – He said as the 007 style and while he showed her his badge which was in his jacket. – "I'm the Chief of the Aurors' Department from the Ministry of Magic and I'm in charge of the security arranges this year. Would you, Miss…?"

"Granger, Hermione Granger" – she said, imitating his tone.

"Nice to meet you, Miss Granger and I supposed you're in the house of…"

"Gryffindor" – she answered and her chest swelled with pride as Mr. Potter smile widened up.

"That's great!" – said James just hiding his joy. He took out some papers, watched them in an angle in which Hermione couldn't see them and them said: - "You should go in the compartment number 48 with the rest of your classmates."

"48?"- asked Hermione.

"Yes, the one behind you" – James answered and Hermione turn around to verify it by herself.

"But I'm the only one of Gryffindor who has arrived." – Hermione replied trying to get out of him.

As soon as she said that, she noticed the presence of another person, an undesirable one, none other than, Harry Potter.

"It isn't quite true."- Said James, smiling and added: - "My dear son, Harry; who is Gryffindor too, is here. You should know each other already."

"Yes, unfortunately" – annoyed said Hermione as she rolled her eyes and Harry half-closed his with anger.

"In that case, you must share this compartment." – James cut off because he feared that they start to throw cruciatus curses to each others. As soon as Harry heard that, he exclaimed:

"What are you saying?"

"As you heard, Harry; it is part of the Security Plan." – James said while he opened the door number 48 and made them a gesture to get in when Hermione did he told her: - "don't worry, Miss. I´m sure I couldn't let you in best hands or company". James said with a heartthrob´s smile. Hermione found out lovely and suspicious at the same time.

Harry reluctantly got into de compartment and his father whispered in his ear:

"You'd have my blessing, I like her. She has character". - Harry fisted while he heard him to say : - "you don't have to thanked me"- his father winked at him and slapped on his back, that was the straw that broke the camel's back and the green-eyes bursted in anger.

"I won't"- harry exclaimed while he saw his father closing the door. As he turned around, he noticed that Hermione was looking at him, very surprise. "He must look crazy"- he though. Then, after sighed sonorously and dramatically, he throw himself in the seat, in front of the girl and closed his eyes. It would be the longest travel to Hogwarts.

* * *

COMING SOON

¿WHO WILL ARRIVE ALIVE TO HOGWARTS? SINCE THE NEXT CHAPTER THE PRINCIPAL'S CHARACTERS STORIES GOING TO BE MIX AND OTHERS WILL APPEAR.

* * *

WHAT DO YOU THINK ABOUT THIS CHAPTER? GOOD, BAD, NOT SO GOOD OR NOT SO BAD? I WANT TO HEAR ABOUT IT, IT IS WHAT ENCOURAGES ME TO CONTINUE TRANSLATING IT.** The reviews are this fic's fuel. Soon I will be reveling past events as, for example, what happened with Peter Pettigrew and how had been Remus life since he isn't a total helpless person.**

**Sincerely yours Elizabeth Black Malfoy**


	4. Chapter 4

_**CHAPTER IV**_

_When the eternal ends_

Her husband and son had left. It was Sunday and the silence that reigned in the Potter's residence was deafening. Lily Potter had tidied up the table and washed the dishes, she was deciding between read a good book or go down to the basement to work in a new potion. She didn't have to choose because the door bell rang. I was strange, it was early and it was Sunday, who would it be? If she wanted to know it she must open the door, so she went to the door and opened. She couldn't hide her surprise. Standing in the porch, tall and completely dress of black, as always, his black hair by his shoulders, was Severus Snape who falsely smiled and said:

"Hello; Lily".

…

The vapour expelled by the train ascended and expanded through the platform, filling the environment in some acid smell while it was getting crowed. Wizards and witches of all ages walked from here to there, pushing its trolleys with trunks and owls in it, mothers crying while they said good bye to their kids and gave them advice and warnings, teenagers and kids greetings their friends while they got in to the train commenting their summer anecdotes, almost the same of the last year and the one before it. Almost, because, unlike the other times, this time in each door was an Auror, they were organizing the students by carriages and houses, filling each compartment students of the same house, at least, trying to because the students were very evasive and tended to do their will.

"Where is he?" – exclaimed a young, tall boy with red hair and blue eyes as he knocked in a door and screamed: "Harry!" – And as soon as he opened the door he found an unpleasant scene. Four teenagers were there, one was blond with grey eyes, athletic and arrogant. Other two were short, hefty as dumb thugs; and the last one, was thin with dark skin and prominent cheekbones. When the blond saw him make a joke gesture and said:

"What's the matter Weasel? Did you lose your boyfriend? – And they bursted on laughs. Ron's face turned red of anger and he leaped on the blond but, a white and delicate hand, pulled him, moving him away from the Slytherin's herd reach. It had been Ginny, his little sister, who had interrupted him. As his revenge plans had been unsuccessful Ron said loudly:

"At least I'm not in the Elect's harem" – and smiled as he saw the anger in Draco Malfoy's eyes, but before he could do anything, Ginny closed the door and carried him out far from there.

"Let me go, Ginny! I'm looking for Harry" – said Ron as he got rid of his sister grip.

"I told you, maybe he haven't arrived, yet." – answered her sister after she pushed into a compartment. – "if we don't hurry up, the best compartment will be taken."

"But, and Harry?" - Ron complained.

"He will look for us when he arrives" – she answered when she was sitting down next to Fred and George who were inside the compartment.

…

Far away from there, much more to the south, in the Godric's Hollow. A tall and handsome man with black straight hair and design-label tunic reached to his godson, his best friend's son, his putative brother. Sirius Black, the most sought-after bachelor of the magic world was in front of the # 164 of the Godric's Hollow, his second home. Some young girls walked by the street and they were staring at him, he looked them back and showed one of his most charming smiles while he made a sensual look, the girls started to laugh nervously and continue their way through the street, in spites of, being in his thirties he hadn't lose his touch. He continued seeing them till they disappeared by the street and then, turn back to the door and knocked. After a while, he knocked again, but nothing happened and he was getting inpatient which was something really unusual in him, because very few things really matters to him. But his family was the most important for him and that is what the Potters were for him, his family.

Sirius was at about to break down the door when Lily opened it. Her porcelain skin, lined by soft wrinkles around her eyes, continued been very desirable as when she was in Hogwarts and her long dark red hair as the blood, fell as a cascade making small waves. Despite expectations, as soon as she saw him, her face tensed and she looked… nervous?

"Sirius" – she said tremulously while she looked to the bottom of the house which Sirius couldn't see because he the door was still middle open, Lily was the only thing he could see.

"Hello, Lily. May I come in?" – said the man as he arced a eyebrow, fifty-fifty entertain and intrigued.

"Come in" – she answered as she looked to the inside of her house. Sirius looked at her as if he was measuring her.

"If I would know you, I'll say that you're hiding your lover in the house" – said Sirius very amused while Lily turned serious. He noticed, he bursted in laugh. – "Did I guess it correctly?"

"Of, course not. Everybody isn't as promiscuous as you" – offended answered Lily.

"Hahaha, I'm just kidding you don't have to blush you. Where is Harry? And Prongs?" – said the animagus.

"They have left already!" – exclaimed Lily with surprise.

"Really, but is so early?"

"yes, but, you know, as the Chief of that Aurors' Department, James is in charge of the Neville's Security which have been tightened this year and he said that it would be easier to him that way, so he left earlier with Harry" – quickly explained Lily and it took her breath away.

"Then, why he didn't tell me? He knows I always accompany you to see Harry off" – said the marauder in sad tone.

"he didn't tell me till last night. I though, you knew"

"I wanted to give a gift to my godson"

"What?"

"Hahaha, it is a secret between godson and me godfather" he happily said while he won a murderous look from Lily.

"Sirius, you know I don't like that you cover all his crimes"

"Crimes? Lily, don't be so dramatic. Those aren't crimes; they are pranks, at the most.

"Well, I'm happy that whatever it is you couldn't give it to him" – said Lily and then, added: - how is Peter? James mentioned that he was sick".

"He's fine, at least physically; although I think he is seen somebody. Lately, he goes out frequently even at night, but he haven't told me whose the crazy lady" – Sirius commented. Since Sirius inherits his family house when his mother died, Peter had moved to live with him.

When she saw that Sirius was getting comfortable in one of the living room's sofa, she said uncomfortable:

"Sirius, you'll see, it isn't a good time for visits, I'm sorry, but in this moment I'm working in a very delicate potion."

"are you throwing me out?" – said Sirius while he looked at her skeptical.

"No, I'm not. It's just that I don't think it is polite leave you here, all alone…- started to explain Lily but Sirius intervened.

"But do you think it is polite to throw me out" – said Sirius very teased.

"No, it isn't true. I…" – tried to explain the woman, looking for a good explanation, but Sirius saved her.

"Don't worry, Lily. I have to go, I have some visits to do" – Said Sirius and winked at her.

"Yes, some of your lady friends"

"Hahaha, don't envy them"

"I don't envy them, I rather feel sorry for them. All of them fighting for have a piece of Sirius Black"

"You know what they say: 'everything in moderation is better'" – smiling answered.

Finally, Sirius leaded to the main door, said Lily good bye and left. Lily closed the door alleviate, she leaned against it, sighed and closed her eyes, at least everything had been good.

"Finally! I thought he would never leave, he has always been a pain in the…" –

"Severus!"

"Foot!" – Ended Severus with a cynic smile and his face turned cheerless. – "now that the intruder had left, we can continue. Where did we were?"- said in his particular soft voice and intensively looking at her.

"I don't think, there's nothing else to say. It isn't fair that now you come to demand any right, when it was you who left almost twelve years in which we didn't know or hear nothing about you, not even if you were alive or if you were fine. Not even a postcard!"- said Lily, fifty-fifty worried and angry.

"I planned to do it" – said while he cornered her.- "but I also don't think is fair that I just have to received the murky water, I don't see why just I must to suffer or why I should heard insults against my name it everything you have is for me even your life"

"You don't deserve it, you left" – defensively said, a little scare for his closeness, his eyes were as two deep black pools.

"According to my wife, I have the same rights as you over the company."- stated Snape, got away from her and leaned himself to the stair's banister.

"Wife" – exclaimed in some jealous tone.

"Yes, my wife, but don't be jealous, you get the Prongs, I mean Potter". – gnawed at her, faking not been sure about her husband name. – "My wife is a lawyer, you know and she is definitely brilliant"- and his looked changed when he talked about her, almost with worship.

"And that wonder has name?"- Angry asked Lily.

"Sara, her name is Sara. Don't worry you'll meet her in the trial. Well, I think that was all, I just come because it appears to be the most suitable way to informed you, you know because our old… friendship? Although, that one you said we had, and also in name of the love that someday I felt for you. I thought it would be to cold if you found it out by a court citation" – he said as if he was expecting she thanked him for his tactful act. Then, he led to the door.

"It must be something we could do. Wouldn't we reach to an agreement?" – rush to said Lily before he opened the door.

"Are you ready to give me the half of the company?"

"the half? That's not fair"

"I think it is, maybe, we should let the judge decide"

"Everything is too soon" – said Lily as her last chances almost begging him.

"I'll give you a week to decided"

"How will I find you?"- answered with a sinister smile and left.

She hadn't seen him for a long time, at about twelve years, Severus Snape, Her Sev; although in really, He wasn't her Sev anymore. Now he was another one Sev and she didn't understand why it bothers her, she felt as if she had lost him completely and it created an empty space on her chest. After those years, she didn't imagine, she would see him again and at least not in this terms. Severus had been her first friend her support against her sister Petunia, who had taught her so many things, the first one who talked about the magic and about Hogwarts, hers first love and the one who she gave him her innocence; the man to whom she thought she will marry with which when she looked at him she just could see tenderness and adoration towards her, as if there was in earth nothing more special or wonderful than her, the man from whom she never thought she would have to defend herself of. Now, that tender look was for another woman and for her was just resentment sarcasm and revenge. As she remember that the tears fill her eyes. What had happened?

Flashback

In a London's suburb where each house of the streets was exactly the same as the others, the sun was setting off, a particular young couple where mixing ingredients in a hot and humid basement. It was summer and Lily Evans and Severus Snape worked untiringly in an experimental potion for the greasy human hair. Mr. Evans, Lily's father had left them used the summer for their experiments. Severus was absorb in his work, making potions really obsessed him and he was absolutely good at it, in really, he was brilliant in everything in which he'd work so hard. Lily looked at him with admiration and affection, he was squeezing Luparia's roots, she had been measuring several ingredients that he had brought and then, she stopped to admired the work of her "friend", but in really Severus was more than a friend for her, he was the man of her dreams, her parent love adored him, he was too handsome, but for Lily, that wasn't very important. Severus had always been there for her, besides he looked at her so tenderly and admiration that there's where no place for doubts, for him doesn't exist any other girl in the world. Suddenly, Severus talked:

"Well, Lily, it looks like you want to make me legilimency. – He mentioned without looked at her, added the luparias to the potion, revolved with his wand two times and turned to look at her. – "Is there something you would like to tell me?" – said while he approached to her.

"There's a lot I'd like to tell you. Did you remember my aunt Lucy and her daughter Amy?"

"How to forget them – sarcastically said. Her aunt and her cousin had met him the last summer, her aunt thought he was a beggar and when she opened him the door, gave him some coins and told him to leave.

"Good, my cousin Amy is getting married and the next week and I would like to know if would you like to come with me?" – said Lily getting blushed.

"Well, you know that, with you, I'll go everywhere you want, but I don't think your cousin would like to see a 'Vampire' in her wedding". – said with resentment. Lily's cousin truly believes that Severus was a vampire, thankes to Petunia's pilfer comments.

"I already told her that I'll only go with you" – as soon as he heard that he smiled and took her hands with tenderness.

"in that case, it is dicided. But I won't rent a tuxedo".

"But…"

"Calm down, I'll dressed Tobias'. He already doesn't use it, anyway!" he said as caresses her cheek and gave her a sweet and short kiss.

"Oh, Sev!" Lily sighed.

The day arrived, Lily was wearing a light pink dress, it was fitted till her waist and its skirt was loose-fitting, it reached at about her knees with pink lady's shoes from which a crossed ribbon climbed through her calf and finished in a bow, she looks like a ballet dancer, but the skirt was too much longer. She hurried up to open the door to see Severus neatly dress with a black tuxedo, silvery vest, black bow tie and white shirt, the black pants in straight cut suited him and his hair was clean and put in a ponytail. Lily smiled and he smiled back and gave her a floral arrangement of white roses, she extended her arm and he put it on her wrist. Then, they left to the party, they had a good time, despites the Petunia's attempts to bother Severus. That night, after stay together the whole night, Lily decided that she would be Mrs. Snape, someday. But things doesn't always ends as you want and their story became tortuous.

Just as their last year in Hogwarts begun, she discovered that Severus wasn't just friend with Malfoy and his salvage dark wizard's group but he also had joined in their clan, when she saw the mark on his arm she felt betray and her heart broke.

They got a terrible fight. She asked him to get out of it and that eliminated all contact with them but he refused, he argued, he couldn't and at the and he preferred the darks art instead of her. Disappointed of him, she promised to forget him and so she did. After refuse by years, she accepted to go out with James Potter, after all, he was very handsome and almost the whole school yearned for him. That year the things had changed, James became more responsible and showed her his real interest by not even looking another girl except her for almost a year, till at last, for the last visit to Hogsmeade she accepted to go with him. She discovered they had things in commom, James was intelligent, strong and handsome and little by little she started to see him as more than a Marauder.

By that time, she almost didn't speak with Severus, they both pretend the other doesn't exists and the little flame that they kept in their hearts, the hope that everything will be as it was before, it was turning off slowly. They graduated and took different ways, she didn't heard about him just that he had left to Albania to study in a Dark Art's Academy. Meanwhile, James was the perfect boyfriend, his parents adored him too, they had appreciated Severus but James had a natural charm that makes it impossible not love him. The only one who haven't fell into James' charming aura was her sister, Petunia. She seems to hate him even more than to Snape, she used to give him scornful looks and disgusting faces and he went to dinner at the Evans home and stayed all the nights shut up in her room, always, except the time he went to visit her with Sirius. As soon as Petunia saw him, she was astonished not just had dinner with them but also wore the best dress she had. She though, at the beginning, that her parent had invited him not even, when she found out that he was James' best friend and that he had studied with them in Hogwarts, it didn't decreased her interest in him, it just increased exponentially the envy she felt toward her sister and she decided to attack her in her weakest point, asking for Snape:

"Oh, now that we're talking about Howards" – said pretending not to know how to pronounce her sister's school name.

"Hogwarts" – rectified Lily, she was upset because she know the her sister made it on propose.

"Oh, of, course! How is that boy…? The one who used to come every day. What was his name? Seviniu?- mentioned Petunia ignoring her sister's angry look.

"Snivellus?" – exclaim Sirius with naughty look against Petunia as she saw it she blushed and got a silly laugh's attack.

"What a funny nickname! You're terrible!"

"Guilty!- said Sirius and winked her an eye. Petunia was so blushed as the Christmas adornments. Mr. Evans clear his throat and looked Sirius upset, he looked down to his plate. Sirius was a total success with women of all ages but the most hated by jelous husbans and parents.

"It's an exaggeration Tuney; he didn't used to come so often, beside since we graduated he left to study in abroad. – Lily clarified. James who had been quiet en serious since she Petunia mentioned the name of Snape, raised his head and looked at Lily as demanding for an explanation and murmured just to her:

"You're very informed about him, aren't you, honey?"-

"It's not the time and place, James" – Lily answered in the same tone.

"That's a good boy! – Said Mr. Evans and added: - "It is important that the young get prepared for the future, about of all, the boys so you could maintain a home."- finished looking at James and Sirius.

"I doubt he'd think the same about Snivellus if he will come with his nut's clan to kill them all, just for been muggles" – Sirius whispered in James' ear and he'd laugh if he weren't talking about his future father in law.

"James, honey, would you like more pie? – said Mrs. Evans to changes the subject.

"No, thanks you. It is delicious, but I'm worry I can't eat anything else".

"I'd love to have more pie, honey" – commented Mr. Evans and when her wife left to the kitchen he continued:- "Which are you plans to the future, now that you had finished school, James?" – He asked and James choked with the juice he was drinking in that moment.

"Well, I haven't decided yet. My dad wants I'll help him in the Potter's companies, I don't see me as a businessman". - sincerely answered James and added: - "And in view of, the situation in the magic world, I think it would be more profitable to work for the Order of the Phoenix".

"oh , yes. Lily commented something about that. It sounds dangerous!" - Mr. Evans answered disappointed and worried, as a father he preoccupied for her daughters future.

"It is dangerous, but it would be even more if we don't do anything about it, not just for the magic world but also for this one" – replied James.

"And you Sirius? Which are your plans for the future? – Asked Petunia, she was very interested in know mere about him the handsome wizard.

"Well, the truth is that I'm not that honorable as James and any Black had ever worked for live in his life, we do it as a hobby, but it isn't my case, I plan to live at James till my sweet mom died and I'll inherit the legend Black Family's fortune."- said irreverently and when he noticed Lily's upset look he added: "that, and of, course, work for the Order of the Phoenix"

"Sirius is very modest, he is very good for business and who give his own house as the Order of the Phoenix barracks"

"So, you're family is rich" – excited said Petunia and them rectified: - "I mean, it is obvious by you elegant and aristocratic demeanor"

After the dinner, Lily, James and Petunia went to the living room to have a cup of coffee, Lily was hoping Petunia left to talk about the Order subjects, but she didn't plan to leave Sirius while he were there, so Lily gave up. Sirius was flirting with her as he always used to do with every girl. At the end, the time to leave came and Lily accompanied them to the door but before they left she advised Sirius about she'd not admit that he drew near to her sister in really what she meant was that she didn't want that he played with Petunia's feelings, but Lily didn't knew Petunias was hearing behind the door and since that year she swear deeply hated her sister forever.

At about a year after that memorable dinner, Lily and James married; their wedding was small and just attempts their friends of the order and her family. Just the ones who had been invited knew the time and place of the wedding but Lily received a particular gift, wrapped in a black velvet box, there was a necklace with the half of a heart, she knew that necklace she had the other half, Severus had give it to her and as a symbol of their eternal friendship each of then had one half. As Lily saw it she understood tha the eternal tings would end too.

Ends of Flashback

So it had been, now not even the ash of that firs love remind, it just reminded the bitter flavor of the hate, a deep and cold hate who beats much alive than ever in Snape eyes when he looked at her. She love James, with him she had wonderful memories, he had given her a peaceful life and since the disappearance of he-who-must-not-be-named they had live as a dreams family, raising their son and making what she enjoyed the most: making potions. Passion she had shared with Severus and from which, many of the famous potions of her company had come and because of that Severus was demanding the half of her company. Since the Lord Voldemort's fall and the members of the order found out that Severus Snape was Dumbledore's double agent, Severus had disappeared without a trace. She though she would never see him again but she was wrong , she had prefer not to do so.

…

The train would leave in about another hour and Harry was already inpatient and bored, his father was such a pest! Of the whole Hogwarts population he had to settle him with the most weird girl of the whole school, "I'd complain to my mom" he thought. All the time he had been lie down in the entire left side of the compartment. With an arm on his forehead, the other one on his chest and his eyes closed when he opened looked to the ceiling and them to Hermione. She was sit with her right back, reading a book with her legs close those didn't reach the floor of the compartment and were hanging in the air, and still was wearing muggle clothes. He laughed involuntary, catching her Hermione's attention, she averted her look from the book she was reading, and said:

"Would you mind to tell me what is so funny?" – exclaimed surprised.

"Nothing, I just find out that you're a dwarf" – teased at her.

"and you are a pedantic, rude daddy's little boy" – said indignant. – "let's face it, you were afraid of been alone, without you're dummy's gang that you told you're father to put me with you".

"in your dreams library's mouse and don't envied me the only guilty that nobody could stands you is yourself".

"Let's do this, I won't talk to you and you won't talk to me in the whole way to Hogwarts. Just that few words and I felt as if my coefficient intellectual would decrease" – said Hermione with a fake smiled which used to hide the tears that wetted her eyes.

"It's fine for me. Each word I heard from you decrease my charm" – stated him.

"Agrrr, you're impossible!" – She screamed and returned to her reading while her tears stained the pages of her books and he closed his eyes.

After a while, she calm down, Harry hadn't opened his mouth or his eyes again. She saw him, she had to admit he had a nice and small nose and thick, curl and black eyelashes. There she was, detailing Harry's anatomy when, suddenly, someone knocked the door and before they answered the door opened and two Ravenclaw's girls came in. one was Asian with black, brilliant straight hair which reached to her waist. The other one was reddish-blonde hair with brown eyes and curly hair, Hermione knew them, and they were a year older than her, Cho Chang and Marietta Edgecombe. Cho was the seeker of Ravenclaw's Quidditch team. As they saw Harry, they smiled; he had got up when he heard the door has opened and smiled back to them. Cho said:

"Harry, it's so nice to see you, can we accompany you?"- Expectantly said. But before he could answer the sound of a book been violently closed, catch her attention and she noticed there was another person in the compartment.

"No!"- Hermione exclaimed. – "You can't"

"Granger!" – Marietta said.

"oh, Harry! What are you doing here with her?" – said Cho a little upset.

"I'm not doing anything with her, pretty" – said Harry a little nervous.

"Don't be silly! Don't you know that it should be students from different houses in the same compartment? Let's go to find you compartment and don't bother us"

"Harry! Would you let her to treat me like this?" – Cho complained.

"Honey! Don't pay her attention, she should've read so many books that she lost her common sense" – said Harry condescendingly and Cho smiled.

"So, come with us, I'm sure you'll be welcome in our compartment"- flirty said Marietta.

"I didn't doubt it, Mari. But I can't leave, I've been assigned with her because anybody else could handle it, you know my Gryffindor's instinct precede me" – cynically explained Harry as behind him, Hermione folded her arms and started to hit the floor with one foot, inpatient.

"In that case, I'll see you at the school, my love"- said Cho and passionately kissed him on his lips.

In that moment, Hermione bursted and pushed them both out of the compartment and closed the door on their face and pushed Harry out of her way too.

"Calm down, little savage"- he argued her and then, with a sinister smile on his face added: - "Anyone would say that you're jealous"

"Shut up, Potter. You know that I did it because those are the rules"

"oh, yeah! Of, course. I forgot that rules turned you on" – Harry muttered but she couldn't heard him.

Harry sat down again in front of her and looked at her, measuring her. That fit of her had completely surprised him, he wouldn't imagine that the proper Hermione Granger could bust in that way, maybe she wasn't as cold as he thought she was. Little time after, since he looked at her with one of his perfect eyebrows arched when the door opened again, a tall and white boy with straight black hair and piercing and intimidating grey eyes was stood on the door's threshold when he saw Hermione his face illuminated as if he had been looking for her.

"I finally found you, I thought you'd said that we'll meet at the compartment 69" – scolded her the grey-eyes as he ignored Harry.

"Theo!" – Hermione nervously exclaimed.

"What are you doing here?" – Theodore Nott asked her while he came in.

"Well, don't you see? She's with me." Harry intervened, tired of been ignored. Theo turned around to see Harry and his face acquired a hate expression.

"That and nothing it's almost the same, isn't it, Potter?" – teased at him as he took a seat close to Hermione.

"You tell it by experience, don't you, Nott? Now get out of here!"- hatefully said Harry.

"What are you doing with this idiotic? Let's go" – told her and took her hand.

"I can't Theo, I have to stay with Potter" - sadly said the girl.

"What?"

"I've been …" started to say Hermione but Harry interrupted her.

"As you heard, she prefers me, so go and look for someone to whom make her the 69" – replied Harry fifty-fifty angrily and funny. – "Now, before I get you out!"- exclaimed only angry.

"You and how many more, Potter? Because a mommy's little kid like you and your legally ministry approves' expels doesn't scared me at all." – threatened him as he stood up with a dangerous look, but it doesn't intimidated Harry. They were having a looks battle when Hermione took Nott's hand and whispered in his ear:

"It is ok! Easy! We'll meet at the castle. You'd set me a seat aside." sweetly and peaceful said Hermione which has a calm down effect con the boy.

"Ok. I'll look for you when we arrive to the Hogsmeade station"- he said looking at her and then, looked to Harry and said: - "I haven't finished with you, Potter"

"Set the time and place and I'll be there, Nott"

Nott abandoned the compartment and Hermione looked to Harry very upset and said:

"Do you have to be so rude with him?" – She put her arm on her hips and for a moment Harry had a Déjà vú because her mother used to do the same gesture and talked in the same tone.

"You weren't exactly charming with my friends. Besides, rules are rules!"

"Since when do you care about the rules?"

"Since, they put you out!" - said Harry and lie down and turned his back on her, resigned Hermione, she picked up her book and continued reading it.


End file.
